shattered images part one
by orchid1982
Summary: Back in the days when Sharon's career just started. Guess who she will have to partner up with? A story about getting to know each other, learning to respect one another and life. Rated M for violence and angst, just to be on the safe side here.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: warning for violence and angst!**

**I like writing, the posting is what scares me. But xx-nieno persuaded me to post it, so here it is.**

**Thank you hon for being my cheerleader, no. 1 fan, stalker :) and inspiration all in one! Without you this story would have never excisted.**

Chapter one

Sharon's eyes were fixed on her left hand, a smile curling on her lips. She couldn't help staring at the ring on her finger. It reflected the sunlight through all its facets. The sparkle reminded her of the sparkle in Jack's eyes when she had said 'Yes'. It hadn't been the first time he had went on one knee in front of her. Every time before she had turned him down. She hadn't been ready yet, still fighting for her independence.

She wasn't sure what the source of her almost obsessive need to be independent was. Her parents, the most wonderful parents a child could wish for. All they had ever wanted for her was to be happy. They took care of her every need. Maybe that had been the reason. In a way it seemed like they were always walking on eggshells around her. She banished the thought from her mind. There was no time to have any complex thoughts. She didn't want to be late on her first day.

Sharon wiggled the engagement ring from her finger, carefully placing it in the small jewelry box, she had received on her tenth birthday. When her father had presented her the gift, her eyes had sparkled, just like the exquisite stone in that ring. She had been so excited, she had missed that the box hadn't been the actual present. Before she closed the box, her fingers trailed over the gold locket. The engraved flowers had mesmerized her as a little girl. She would stare at it for hours. It had been such a special gift. Still warming her heart. Her engagement ring would be just fine in there.

Sharon took a deep breath, her eyes wandered to the mirror. She had done it. Last week, after six months of intensive training, she had graduated from the Los Angeles Police Academy. She didn't believe her parents had been thrilled she had decided to enter the Police Academy, although they had never said a word. She was sure though Jack hadn't liked it. He nearly had a fit, when she had sprung the new on him. She was sure he had eventually let it go, as he hadn't been convinced she'd finish the training. But she had. And today she would start her first day as a LAPD officer.

As she graduated on top of her class, the reward had been that she could have her pick at divisions. She chose Homicide. For years she had believed she'd study law to be a lawyer one day, fight criminals. That's what she liked, fighting for justice, to maintain the rules. One day she might still go to law school, but not now. In Homicide she felt like she was truly fighting crime.

Her instructors had given her a look. Surely they believed she didn't have the stomach for it. She'd prove them wrong. She would not only do fine. She'd do exceptional. She always put her standards high , this wouldn't be any different.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: warning for violence and angst!**

**I like writing, the posting is what scares me. But xx-nieno persuaded me to post it, so here it is.**

**Thank you hon for being my cheerleader, no. 1 fan, stalker :) and inspiration all in one! Without you this story would have never excisted.**

Chapter two

Sharon looked at her mentor, the experienced Detective she had been assigned to. Andy Flynn. When her fellow graduates heard who she had been assigned to, they had offered her their condolences instead of the congratulations, she'd expected to receive. Apparently Andy Flynn had quite a reputation within the LAPD. He had an adversity to authority. Word was the LAPD Chiefs and Commanders weren't too sure what to do with him. They gave him some slack as he had a great track record in solving cases. He lived for his job. Gave it all and expected the same from everyone else.

She should connect with him just fine in that case. Weren't it that he wasn't too font of women within the force. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one. The LAPD was a men's world. Time's were changing, but for some reason time stood still within the LAPD. Even the instructors at the Academy had given her a hard time. The quizzical looks they had given her. They had formed an opinion about her from the moment she had entered the place. Put a label on her, trust fund baby from the East Coast. What was she doing there? Had she mistaken the place for law school? They didn't grasp the concept of her need to be independent. They didn't understand why she'd decided to earn her own money, safe up, work hard, so she could get herself through law school.

She couldn't really blame them as she knew Jack didn't understand either, and her parents had chosen to accept it as they didn't want to argue with her. It didn't really matter no one understood. She wasn't even sure she truly understood herself.

His back muscles flexed. She wondered whether he might sense her stare. He probably did.

'Well you can't keep standing here forever. Take a deep breath and just face the music.'

Best case scenario he'd be nice and they'd get off right. Worst case scenario he was the ass, everyone described him to be. Sharon took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and walked straight across the room. Eyes fixed on Andy Flynn, she didn't have to see the looks on the faces of the men surrounding. Especially not as she could already hear their whispers. They didn't bother to keep their voices down.

"Detective Flynn…"

This was his punishment. His Commander finally found a way to get back at him. He only smiled all the times the man's head blew up. Hamilton's face resembled a big red balloon, getting bigger and bigger. He always imagined it be able to explode. Hamilton called him the nail to his coffin, he'd be the dead of him one day. He could only laugh at all that drama. The guy would yell at him, warn him, but at the end of the day he'd leave with just that, as he knew he was good at his job. He had one of the highest solving rates. But now the old grump finally found a way to get back at him. A rookie was the last thing he'd need. And if that wasn't worse enough, he had assigned a girl to him. Women had no place within Homicide. They were far too emotional to deal with gory crime scenes.

Andy looked at the slender hand in front of him, lean gingers, soft skin, well manicured fingernails. This hand didn't look like the hand of someone who had a rough life. His eyes moved over her arm to the body standing on the right of him. Blouse, no creases, bright white, almost aching his eyes. The material flowed around her body. Undoubtedly from some fancy boutique. Only affirmed what he heard about his rookie. If assigning him a girl wasn't bad enough, this was also some spoiled little rich girl. Daddy probably hadn't been able to buy her into law school. He'd give her a week.

Sharon felt odd as he ignored her hand in front of him. Brown eyes studied her, forming an opinion although she doubted he hadn't already. She couldn't read his expression, his face a blank canvas, if there were any emotions, he wouldn't allow them to come to the surface. She could play that game too.

One look in her eyes and he knew they wouldn't get off well. Her eyes showed no emotions. He wondered what was going on inside that pretty little head of hers. Well it could have been worse, she could have been ugly. For a moment he stared at her. She was absolutely gorgeous. Green eyes that captivated him, keeping his eyes hostage, like some hypnotist would. He wasn't sure what he saw in those green eyes. They were the window to her soul, but the blinds were tightly shut. Andy couldn't help but think about the secrets carefully stored in her mind. She had the same look as some goddess. The pale skin, the perfect proportions of her body. The eyes, the nose, the lips. The perfect symmetry any woman envied. Her auburn hair thick, shiny, not a hair out of place. The woman radiated perfection. Unfortunately that also made her look out of place. He'd picture her in a court room, a bank, some hoity toity realtor office, but not a police station. Although she might not look out of place within Internal Affairs. Andy wondered how long it would take him to have her running into the direction she came from?

"Great, you're here."

His voice overflowed with sarcasm. Before he could say anything else, the door of the Commanders office opened.

"Flynn, get in here."

Andy sighed, elevating from his chair, although he wasn't in a great rush. The man didn't seem to Sharon as someone who was impressed by anyone, or rank. Her heart jumped as he suddenly turned back at her.

"Just stay there, hon…and dón't touch anything. "

Sharon stared dazed as his barked words got through to her. Okay, so he was the ass everyone had made him out to be. She doubted the men around her, snickering in their seats, were any different. And did he just call her 'hon'?

Andy scowled not amused with this situation he'd been dragged into. Hamilton stared at him, hands in his pockets, shoulders slouched backwards. That was the unimpressed stance he'd got accustomed to. That's what was wrong with Andy Flynn, he wasn't impressed by anyone. He seemed pissed, probably because of the rookie he assigned to him.

"If you're going to tell me I need to treat daddy's little rich girl with velvet gloves, I'm telling you it's not going to happen."

Yes, definitely pissed over the rookie.

"She chose this division, she should know it won't be easy."

"Chose? Daddy make a donation or something?"

"She graduated on top of her class. To be honest I don't know why she chose the Academy, I believe that girl could have her pick at Universities."

Andy didn't like that, another question mark added to the enigma she already was. He didn't like being in the dark, especially not with someone he partnered up with.

"Maybe some way to aggravate daddy, who knows, who cares ?"

"Just make sure she won't file a complaint."

Andy shrugged, he could have guessed that reaction. Andy didn't care, but he did, they couldn't afford some investigation by Internal Affairs.

"You should have thought about that before you assigned me that rookie."

Andy quirked his eyebrow, a smug grin on his face.

"If that was it…"

"I want you on a new case, just came in."

Andy frowned, there must be a reason for Hamilton to put him on it. Or was it to test the rookie?

"Possible serial killer. The media will be on top of it soon enough. I need you working on this one."

"Great. I guess you'll find something to occupy my rookie with."

"She'll be working with you on this one."

"I work alone."

"Not this time."

Hamilton looked passed him into the murder room, eyeing Sharon Elliot, once again looking pristine.

"She'll make you look good."

Andy shook his head. How was he supposed to do his job with this girl tagging along, slowing him down?

As he walked back into the murder room, he saw her staring at the file on his desk. Great she was the nosy type. He gave her a ones over again. Hamilton was right, she'd look great on camera. As long as she knew her place. He'd make clear to her she was there to observe. She didn't startle as he approached her. She simply looked from the papers back up at him. taking his eyes hostage again. He had never seen eyes like that.

"We're out of here, hon."

'Hon', it got on her nerves already. Probably why he did it. It was denigrating and annoying. Time to set some boundaries. He might be her mentor, but that didn't mean shed accept everything from him.

"It's Sharon."

She emphasized her name, a sudden spark in those green eyes. He couldn't help but smile at the fire within her. Thank God she wasn't some demure little mouse. He smiled it'd be a lot of fun to bug her. Without a word he opened his drawer and took out one of the ties he kept there. Tie always looked more professional on camera.

Andy looked back up at her. Her eyes still locked on him. she could win a staring contest any time. Maybe he could persuade her to glance that stare at any reporter who'd send a difficult question his way. No. She probably wouldn't.

"Let's go…"

Andy walked away, not turning to see whether Sharon was following him or not, as he simply didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: warning for violence and angst!**

**I like writing, the posting is what scares me. But xx-nieno persuaded me to post it, so here it is.**

**Thank you hon for being my cheerleader, no. 1 fan, stalker :) and inspiration all in one! Without you this story would have never excisted.**

**Thank you for fhe great reviews and following this story already!**

Chapter three

All the way to the crime scene, there hadn't been a word. The only sound he heard was the clicking of her heels on the pavement, when she followed him into the parking garage. The opening of the car door, when she let herself in. The air thick with silence. This was going to be fun. Her being irritated with him didn't impress him though. Probably spoiled to the teeth.

Patrol cars were still outside the house. They had been the ones calling it in.

"Tell me. You the type to eat breakfast?"

Sharon frowned confused.

"Don't throw up over my shoes."

Typical. Who did he believe he was dealing with? This wasn't the first time she entered a crime scene. She knew what dead looked like. She knew the smell. The smell of blood, rotting flesh, gunshot wounds, urine. She saw it all.

"When we enter, don't get in our way. Don't touch anything. Don't mess up any evidence. Don't speak to anyone, especially not some nosy reporter. They always seem to find ways to get in somehow. Just stay quiet and observe."

Sharon narrowed her eyes, but swallowed her response. He was higher in rank, he took the lead and she better followed his orders.

Apparently Andy Flynn wasn't the kind of man, who'd open the door for someone. She swallowed back 'ASS', when the garden fence fell back against her shin. He deliberately released it. She bit her lip as it stung. A quick glance reassured her there was no blood, her stockings were still in one piece as well. She was just in time to catch the blue overshoes Andy tossed towards her. His words back in her mind. 'Don't touch anything. Don't mess up any evidence.'

What had she done to deserve this guy as a mentor? They didn't want her within the LAPD. Andy Flynn wasn't subtle in his message. Well they had never said it was going to be easy.

'Suck it up, Sharon.'

Her fingers released the elastic, the blue overshoes secure around her pricy black heels. Sharon was about to enter when Andy turning back at her made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Remember. Don't throw up over my shoes, hon."

The guys from Patrol snickered. Sharon glared at them with her most fierceness look. Andy watched their smile disappear. She probably used that glare on them as well. A smile curled on his lips, he couldn't help it.

"Alright talk to me. Bring me up to speed."

Sharon listened to the men telling Andy, what had made them stop at the house. The open back door, clearly visible from the side of the road. It had been still early in the morning. Cool. There was no reason for the door to be open. Burglaries had been happening a lot in this neighbourhood. They had observed the house for a while, before they'd entered. The living room had been abandoned, so was the kitchen. They'd called out, no answer. There was no sign of any disturbance. At least not downstairs.

Andy followed them up the stairs.

Sharon took in the surroundings. The voices of Patrol a haze in the distance, when she saw the first imprint of a hand in blood, a smear. A woman's hand. An image flashed through her mind. A woman's hand seeking support on the wall, before she was dragged away. There was more blood, footprints, more hand prints, smudges. Sharon stared at the ground, every step she made, careful not to step in any of the evidence. It seemed as Patrol had already messed up some of it. Andy huffed at their weak excuses. In his eyes he must feel like he was stuck with a bunch of amateurs around him.

Sharon didn't hear the guys from Patrol anymore as she stared at the naked body on the floor of one of the bed rooms. The pale skin, the carpet underneath drenched with her blood. She bled out on that spot. Bruises formed on her neck, her arms. It looked like shed been pinned to the ground.

Andy looked around. The Commander had talked about a possible serial killer, thus far he hadn't found or heard any evidence of that yet.

The coroner sat kneeled at her side, photographing the body from different angles before he turned her around. The woman's eyes wide open, filled with terror and desperation. Sharon felt goose bumps all over her skin. She couldn't help it.

"Stab wound in her stomach, one small, one larger. She bled out from that one, slow."

"Time of dead?"

"I can only guess, once I get her on my table I will know more."

"I'll take your guess."

"The way rigor set in, I'd say somewhere between one and three."

Andy stared at the victim's chest.

A 'two' was carved in her chest.

"Two."

All kinds of questions popped in his brain. Like was there a 'One' somewhere? Were more to follow? What was the pattern? Why this woman? Andy looked over his shoulder to see how his rookie was keeping up. He had told her to be quiet and observe, but he hadn't expected her to comply. She probably felt too squeaky to speak. He expected to stare into a pale or slightly green face. Andy frowned as she wasn't in the room anymore. She had followed them, right? Probably felt nauseous, went outside to throw up or something. He smiled, time to have some fun at her expense. At this rate he'd be rid of her within the week.

It wasn't until he couldn't find her in the garden or downstairs, his smile disappeared, replaced by annoyance. Damn that girl. Spoiled and stubborn. He was about to call out to her when he heard someone call him.

"Detective Flynn?"

It took a while before he realized the voice calling him was Sharon's. For a moment he frowned trying to figure out where the voice came from.

"Detective…"

Andy saw her emerging from the steps down to what probably was the basement.

"…there's something you should look at down here."

Andy frowned angry as he crossed the distance between them.

"What were you doing down there?!"

Sharon ignored his question walking back down.

"I believe I told you to…"

His voice cut off as he saw another dead body.

"Tell me you haven't moved anything, touched anything."

"I checked her pulse. That's procedure."

Great, she was all for following procedure.

"I didn't ask about procedure, hon. I asked whether…"

"No."

Sharon raised her voice, she had lost her patience with him. The demeanor in his questions. She was done with it. Andy stared at her for a while. She radiated anger. He should lay down some boundaries, but he liked her fierceness.

"Go upstairs, tell Nichols to get down here. Then call into the station. Tell the Commander his suspicions were right and that I want TD to come out here, so they can search this place with a fine tooth comb."

"Would there be anything else?"

Andy recognized sarcasm, when he heard it.

"Make sure those rookies from Patrol won't come down here and trample on any more evidence. You believe you can handle that, hon?"

Sharon simply glanced at him and then walked back upstairs. She couldn't believe he was using her like some errant girl. She wasn't even halfway within the day and she already felt like she could use a hot bath. Maybe Jack would surprise her, take her out for dinner, although she could also enjoy some take out in the comfort of her home, Jack rubbing her feet. He'd probably ask her why she wouldn't quit. Not now, she wouldn't give them all the satisfaction. Especially not Flynn. She would show them she was good at her job. She didn't graduate on top of her class for nothing. Sharon was determined.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: warning for violence and angst!**

**I like writing, the posting is what scares me. But xx-nieno persuaded me to post it, so here it is.**

**Thank you hon for being my cheerleader, no. 1 fan, stalker :) and inspiration all in one! Without you this story would have never excisted.**

Chapter four

It had been a long day. tomorrow would be just as long. there would be no more normal hours until they caught this killer. Tech was still examining the evidence, but thus far they didn't believe this guy had left any evidence behind. At least nothing they could use right now. As soon as Sharon entered her apartment, she bolted the door. Working at Homicide taught you one thing, there were too many sicko's around.

The stench of the crime scene hung on her clothes, the stench of the morgue still in her nose. The odd sweet like odor, more nauseating than the smell of decay. Flynn had warned her for the third time that day not to throw up all over him. she wasn't exactly sure how she had managed.

The lighting at the morgue gave the bodies an unique paleness. Each bruise, each cut, seemed more extensive underneath the harsh light. How detached both men had been, talking about whether or not the women had been sexually assaulted, send her reeling. The way they examined her, taking their time, wondering what kind of object they could have been sodomised with after they'd been raped. Just one more question they couldn't answer yet.

The warm bath had done wonders. For the first time she'd been able to shake off the crime scene. Normality kicking in when Jack arrived at her doorstep, carrying a bag with her favorite Chinese takeout. He called earlier to ask her out for dinner, but she'd been too exhausted to dress up an do out.

Sharon smiled as his gentle fingers worked magic on her feet. She should buy some shoes with lower heels especially if she'd found herself walking through mud and narrow basement staircases. Flynn gave her a lecture about going down into the basement alone as soon as they'd been in the car. Something about the killer still could have been down there. She would have been defenseless against him. He seemed to forget that she did carry a gun. Besides why would he care? He rather got rid of her anyway.

They stared at the screen. The case was all over the news.

"Is that him?"

Jack put more pressure on the ball of her feet.

"Hmm mm"

She had refused to simply stand by him like some décor piece, looking good for the camera. Flynn better handle the press on his own, if he wanted her to be nothing more than a mute.

"Flynn, right? Heard some stories about that guy."

"And they're probably all true. He's an ass."

"You don't have to prove anything, sweetheart."

Sharon cringed at Jack's endearment. It only reminded her of Andy Flynn. He drove her crazy, calling her 'hon' all day. Except for when he'd been annoyed, he had simply barked 'Elliot' then. She couldn't imagine dealing with that day in day out, she couldn't assure herself she would not hit him one day. The demeanor in his tone of voice. She heard he was married, but she couldn't imagine anyone could stand living with the man.

"So where are you? Didn't he want you around? Afraid you'd steal the lime light?"

"No. He told me to stand somewhere near… I didn't feel like it."

Jack smiled, kissing her, typical Sharon.

Hamilton's eyes were fixed on the screen. You never knew with Andy Flynn. There was always some fear he'd explode for one reason or the other, punch out a reporter, worst case scenario. He handled this time well, although his face was slightly flushed. He had been annoyed alright.

"So where is Elliot? You could have used something attractive beside you."

"Told her to stand near.. She simply didn't."

"Had you managed to annoy her already?"

"That girl is arrogant, spoiled and damn stubborn."

Hamilton smiled. At least two of those traits could describe Andy Flynn as well.

"I want her gone."

"Not going to happen."

"I told her to just stay quiet and observe. You know what she did instead? She wandered off on her own little investigation. She went down to the basement all by herself without telling us where she went. That killer could have been waiting, hiding out down there and then…"

"And then he would have been dead. She's an excellent shot, Flynn."

Andy quirked his eyebrow.

"When I said graduated on top of her class I meant it. She was best in all the classes, including at the shooting range."

"Is something different than the real deal. She could have clamped up."

"She aced the psych test as well. I believe she can keep her cool when it comes down to matters."

"Women are emotional. That she aced her classes only says something about the other graduates. Talking of suck. Those rookies from Patrol trampled all over the place. Tainted good evidence."

"You believe this is a serial killer?"

"We're still looking for a pattern between the women. He marked them with a number though. Both had the same bruises on their necks and backs. They'd been sexually assaulted. We've stumbled onto a sicko again."

"One and two. How many more will follow?"

"I don't know.. As long as we don't have a pattern there's no way we'll be able to predict where he'll strike next or when. We can't even narrow it down to one type of woman yet. The victims couldn't be more different. The only things that match are the injuries he inflicted upon them. It's not much to go on. There are a lot of question marks. Like did he kill number on in the house as well or did he bring her in after? There's no connection between the two women."

Hamilton nodded they couldn't do much at this time.

"So.. where's Elliot?"

"I send her home."

"What about you? Shouldn't you get home too?"

Andy rather didn't Sandra would only complain about him making long hours for the next few weeks. About him never helping out with the children. About her being stuck at home all day, every day. He knew the drill by now. Wasn't something he looked forward to return to. He rather visited the pub. Drink until he forgot about his wife at home, this headache of a case and Sharon Elliot.


End file.
